Te extrañare
by Fanofsaiyanprince
Summary: Mirai Gohan a los 11 años conoce a Mirai Videl del que esta ultima se enamora de el y este le promete algo.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:El estilo de este Mirai Gohan es el de la saga de cell…**

-¿Dónde estoy?-decía un chico de cabello negro y ojos de igual color.

-Que bueno que despertaste- decía una niña de ojos azules y pelo negro.

-Disculpe, me podría decir, ¿Porqué estoy aquí?- decía el chico.

-Hace 5 días salí del refugio para pasearme y, te encontré tirado en el suelo, tenías muchas heridas, sangrabas y tenias indicios de fiebre- explico la niña.

-Siento haberle quitado parte de su tiempo- decía el chico mientras salía de la choza.

-Espera, todavía tus heridas no sanan y aún tienes fiebre- le decía la niña.

-No se preocupe estaré bien- dijo con un tono mas calmado el chico.

-No te vas a ir, hasta que estés bien, ahora entra, acuéstate, y traeré un trapo húmedo, desinfectante y unas vendas- le dijo la niña.

El chico solo estaba acostado pensando en los androides, se mostraba enojado al recordar las muertes de sus amigos, pero, algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Aquí estoy, ahora volveré a desinfectar tus heridas, te pondré el trapo y te colocare las vendas- decía la niña con un tono más calmado.- Apropósito, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la niña.

-Gohan- respondió el chico algo serio.

-Bueno, yo me llamo Videl- decía la niña con un tono feliz.

-Disculpe, pero, ¿Están sus papas?- pregunto Gohan.

-No, hace días que mi papá no vuelve- dijo la niña melancólica- ¿Y, por que estas tan herido?- interrogo la niña.

-No puedo mentirle, he enfrentado a los androides- dijo Gohan mas enojado.

-Pero te ves de 11 años- grito Videl.

-Si, lo se- dijo Gohan mas serio.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?- decía impactada la niña

-Bueno, solo entreno- se limito a decir Gohan.

La niña no respondió pero, estaba comenzando a curar a Gohan. Unas horas después el chico se había dormido pero, la niña seguía poniéndole trapos húmedos hasta que su fiebre bajara.

Gohan empezó a balbucear y hacer ruidos, La niña no dudo en que el chico tenía pesadillas. La niña lo tapo con la sabana y frotaba su cuerpo con algo de agua, para ver si se calmaba. Cuando lo logro, la niña no dejaba de observarlo. Su ropa era morada con una cinta en la cintura y dos mas en las muñecas, los zapatos mas raros que había visto pero, era lindo, pensaba la niña mientras se sonrojaba.

Unas horas después, su fiebre no empeoraba pero, tampoco disminuía, la niña le quito la sabana, después de ver que no disminuía la fiebre opto por quitarle la camisa, al hacerlo vio su perfecto torso bien ejercitado, debía de entrenar demasiado, la niña se sonrojo tanto que de inmediato se puso agua en la cara y lo tapo con la sabana.

Gohan mejoraba, pero no lo suficiente como para levantarse de la cama. Gohan abrió sus ojos y voltio su cabeza a una mesa en la que había un pan y agua.

-Acostúmbrate es lo único que hay de comer- dijo Videl.

Gohan se preguntaba por qué no tenía su camisa pero, estaba algo mal para hablar así que optó por comer, aunque no calmo su hambre.

Poco a poco su fiebre mejoraba, al mismo tiempo que sus heridas también lo hacían. La niña dijo que se iba a quedar por unos días para observación.

Algunas veces el niño conseguía pescados o verduras para comer, lo que alegraba a la niña. El no dejaba de entrenar y la niña lo observaba entrenando, recordó la vez en que se desmayo al verlo volar, al recordar esto soltó una risita, el niño le explico aquella vez como podía volar y la niña se tranquilizo.

Él era un chico muy lindo, pensaba todos los días Videl, aunque también pensaba que el no sentía lo mismo por ella.

Llego el día de que se fuera, pero la niña decía que se quedara, Gohan se negó pero, dijo que si perdía volvería aquí de inmediato igual que si ganara. La niña empezó a llorar y golpeaba el pecho de Gohan, aún sabiendo que no le dolería.

-Me lo prometes- dijo Videl. –Claro que si- contesto Gohan. –Bien- dijo Videl antes de besarlo en los labios por pocos segundos. Ambos se sonrojaron, pero Videl noto que Gohan no negó el beso. –Adios- dijo Videl. –Adios- grito Gohan antes de poner su pelo dorado.

**Fin **

**Si quieren que continue pídanmelo porfa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Videl se impresiono de como Gohan se hizo rubio…

Mientras tanto Gohan peleaba con los androides.

-Kam Ka Kame Ha Ham- Gohan intentaba decir Kame Hame Ha. Pero le era imposible estaba muy agotado.

-17 matémoslo- decía 18.

-No hermanita, si lo matamos no tendremos con quien jugar- explico 17

-Cierto, este tonto es nuestro único juguete- dijo 18 para después patear a Gohan.

-Vámonos jugaremos otro día- le dijo 18 a su hermano.

Los 2 androides se fueron dejando a un Gohan herido. Por su parte el niño intentaba volar para ir con esa niña llamada Videl. Gohan odiaba no ser tan fuerte como su padre lo desearía. Estar en el refugio de la niña le daba oportunidad de entrenar con más paz.

A unos escasos km para llegar con la niña Gohan recordó el beso que le dio, se sonrojo al recordarlo y hasta admitió que le gusto.

La niña estaba sentada hace 2 días que no vio a Gohan y eso le preocupo, entonces se abrió la puerta…

-Hola- dijo tímidamente Gohan.

-Volviste y muy herido- le contesto Videl abrazandolo.

-Si pero mejor que en otras peleas- respondió Gohan.

-No te preocupes te ayudare- dijo la niña para después empezar a curarlo.

-Creo que esto va a ser algo rutinario- dijo Gohan.

-Si- contesto la niña con una risita.

- ¿Te importaría que entrene en tu casa?- preguntó Gohan.

-Para nada- dijo Videl feliz- Apropósito Gohan-

-¿Si?- dijo el chico.

-Sé que te tomo de sorpresa el beso y a mi también, pero debo de admitir que pienso que eres lindo- dijo la niña sin rodeos.

Gohan se impacto con aquella confesión. –Videl- dijo el chico con tono bajo.

-Por favor Gohan esto sé que es muy rápido y demasiado, pero te pido que, seas mi esposo- le grito Videl- Me enamore de ti, te pedí que estuvieras en observación para que estuvieras conmigo y has sido la única persona que me a dado amistad y amor, por que mi mamá murió cuando nací y mi papá estaba muy ocupado en sus negocios que apenas lo veía, eres como mi familia Gohan entiéndelo, fuiste la única persona en cuidarme y jamás me había sentido tan segura- confeso Videl.

-Videl- dijo Gohan sonrojado y recordando a su pobre mamá y a su difunto papá.

Todo estaba en silencio por horas hasta que…

-Acepto- dijo Gohan conmovido por las palabras de la niña.

-Gracias- dijo la niña con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Disculpa, pero voy a entrenar- dijo Gohan ignorando sus heridas.

-Si, querido- dijo sonrojada Videl.

Gohan entrenaba demasiado duro que tuvo que tomarse un descanso y se durmió. Sus heridas dolían pero no le importaba

Videl le preparaba la comida sabiendo que el chico estaría bien.

Al despertar comenzaron a hablar y se dieron cuenta que sus vidas no eran tan diferentes que eso los relaciono mas.

Después Gohan siguió entrenado por horas.

Videl lo observaba, no creía que el fuera su esposo, aunque no formalmente pero no le importaba.

Videl se durmió en una de las camas, tal vez la de su padre, no soñando con otra cosa que con Gohan.

Gohan no creía que fuera su esposa pero lo era, eso no le importaba ya que su relación era mas como de novios que como esposos.

Al despertarse Videl preparo el desayuno un pez y un pan con agua, no era un gran desayuno pero era delicioso.

Gohan iba a entrenar a los bosques y Videl le pidió que trajera comida.

Así fue su vida, ambos cumplieron 13 pero siempre se respetaban no se hacía nada lo que el otro no quisiera.

Los androides no se reportaron por varios años. Lo que preocupo a Gohan pero seguía entrenado como siempre.

Uno de los sueños de Videl era que Gohan destruyera a los androides y así poder tener una boda con él. Hasta ese sueño se lo relato a Gohan y este último solo sonreía. Ambos se amaban de una manera inocente y tierna. Su amor era un amor de niños no pasaba de ahí.

Pero destruir este lazo podría ser posible con la pesadilla de 17 y 18.

**Fin del capitulo 2.**

**Su relación se podría ver como muy rapida pero la verdad era muy lenta. Videl no aguantaba esa bola de sentimientos por ser la primera vez en sentirse amada.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior.**

**Capitulo 3:**

-No hay forma de que nos derrotes- decía 17

-Dos como tú haría más divertido el juego- le dijo 18.

-Hermanita echémoslo a la basura- le dijo 17 a 18.

-Si 17, vamos a ver cuál patada es mas fuerte- dijo 18 lanzando a Gohan al cielo.

-Esta- dijo 18 pateándolo –O esta- grito mientras lo volvía a patear.

-La segunda definitivamente 18- le dijo 17.

-Si y mira lo patee a kilómetros fuera de nosotros- dijo feliz 18.

-Ahora vámonos-decía 17.

Gohan por su parte cayo cerca de un rio y pensó "Dos como yo" y de inmediato fue volando a CC.

-Bulma y Trunks- grito Gohan.

-No te desesperes esta conmigo- le dijo Bulma-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto la mujer.

-Necesito entrenarlo- le explico Gohan y le contó todo.

-Esta bien, pero no peleara con los androides hasta que crezca- le exigió Bulma

-Si- contesto Gohan.

-Genial me iré con Gohan, me iré con Gohan- decía el pequeño Trunks. –Adiós mami-gritaba el pequeño.

-Adiós- decía la mamá con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Aquí es- dijo Gohan después de volar por mucho tiempo.

-Qué casa tan extraña-dijo Trunks.

Querido, ya llegaste- dijo Videl

-Si- le contesto Gohan.

Y Videl le dio un beso a Gohan en la mejilla.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto la chica.

-Es Trunks, lo entrenare para que se vuelva muy fuerte- le dijo Gohan.

-Si y, ¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto el pequeño niño.

-Soy la esposa de Gohan, Videl- le contesto la niña.

-Ohh- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Trunks.

-Oye Gohan,¿Aguantas las heridas?- le pregunto Videl.

-Si Videl- le dijo Gohan sonrojado.

-Bueno comencemos a entrenar- le dijo Gohan a Trunks.

-Si, si,si- grito Trunks feliz.

Videl sonreía y de inmediato se fue a preparar la cena.

-Estoy cansado, Gohan- le dijo Trunks a su nuevo maestro.

-Bueno, nos iremos si atrapas a un pez- le dijo Gohan- El más grande-.

-Okey- le dijo el pequeño.

Trunks trataba de atrapar a los peces pero se le escapaban. Estaba apunto de llorar cuando por fin agarro uno.

-Si lo atrape, lo atrape- gritaba Trunks.

-Bien hecho- le dijo Gohan.

-Que rico- dijo Trunks.

-Cocinas muy rico Videl- dijeron Gohan y Trunks.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada Videl.

-Oye Videl, aprendí a volar- le dijo Trunks.

-Enserio, genial- le dijo Videl con una sonrisa.

-Él es un niño que aprende rápido-dijo Gohan.

-Gracias maestro- dijo Trunks comiendo.

Pero algo interrumpió el momento un llanto.

-Iré a ver- dijo Videl.

-Gohan ven- grito Videl.

Trunks se quedo en el refugio.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Gohan.

-Una bebe y vino de eso-dijo Videl señalando una nave espacial.

-Conozco esta nave, esta niña es un saiyajin, ¿Pero de donde?- dijo Gohan.

-Gohan, ¿No me habías dicho que eres la mezcla de un saiyajin y un humano o algo así?- dijo Videl.

-Si y esta niña es una saiyajin- explico Gohan.

-Bueno, no importa, necesita una familia y nosotros somos esa- dijo Videl cargándola.

-Te parece que la llame Pan- pregunto Videl a Gohan.

-Para nada, a mi me gusta- le dijo Gohan.

Trunks salió por pura curiosidad y grito- Una hermanita-.

-Si Trunks, una hermanita- le explico Videl.

-Viva- gritaba el pequeño.

**Y la pequeña familia parecía creciendo.**

**Fin del capitulo 3.**


End file.
